Minecraft Mobs play The Game of Life
by Fictionloidweeb
Summary: Who knows how to keep friendships more then playing The Game of Life? This oughta be fun huh?


It was 9:00 PM on a good old saturday night, after monster college in the realms of Minecraft. The zombie had invited all of his other friends and classmates over to eat some pizza and even play one of the classic board games known as "The Game of Life". You probably know how the game goes.

In this board game, it's like struggling as a college student, deciding which important decisions to make based on your life experiences, or so that's what the zombie thought. The zombie spun and it landed on a good seven, which meant he had to move seven spaces. His piece had landed on an action card, which also had the design of a suitcase on it. Now it sounds like you'r starting to get the idea of it. He picked up a job card which said, "You get a job as an office worker at your local apartment, but you also fall head over heels for a female worker at your place, in which you also get distracted at work. You must keep moving, you slacker." The zombie was filled to the brim with total distraught after reading what the card had said. Sure he has slacked off a couple of times, but how could he easily have grown a custom to what had just happened?

The skeleton just laughed at this as he thought it was pretty funny. "That's not funny!" The zombie said yelling at his boney classmate. "Yo dude, chillax! everyone else is having fun, aren't they?" The skeleton said back to him. The zombie felt like he wanted to scream at him some more, but feeling like he could ruin the fun he decided to try and keep cool and keep going with the rest of the game. It was the skeleton's turn. He spun the wheel and it landed on a three. He then moved his piece three spaces and it landed on an event space. He picked up an event card thinking, "Oh cool, now i probably get to be sleeping with chicks tonight." A bit of a big mistake. The event card he picked up had actually said, "Your spouse walks in on you cheating on her with another mob, an argument insues, and you are forced to move out. You must pay off 3,000 diamonds and 12 stacks of emeralds." The skeleton felt like he was cheated, but played it cool as he payed off exactly what the card had said.

"Something wrong? You upset you had to pay off all those diamonds and emeralds?" The zombie taunted the skeleton. He just gave him a silent treatment, as sort of a sign telling him that he was still upset having to pay off what he already had from the start. Of course he probably would have still had is loot, if only that event card hadn't said something about having to divorce your spouse by sleeping with another person. It was the enderman's turn. He had spun the wheel and it only landed on one. Just one. He moved one space and to his surprise, it was a job space. He picked up a job card which said, "You get a job as an employee of technical support. Your not as attractive as you were back in college, but your more popular with your client who turns out to be mentally challenged. You earn 24 emeralds and 6 diamonds so far." The enderman didn't care much about what the card had said, Atleast he's the one that actually gets payed for doing his job.

It was the zombie's turn again. He spun the wheel and it landed on one. He moved one space and his piece landed on an event card. He picked up his event card which said, "You watch an anime about a boy making a move on his crush, you then start to feel kinky, your sister walks in on you supposedly masturbating. There's awkward tension, you skip a turn." The three players then heard a loud slam on a door, in which it turned out to be thr zombie's roomate, the slime. Apparently the slime had peeked through the door and thought he was just playing some E.T. Atari. Up next was the skeleton's turn again. He spun the wheel as usual and it lands on eight. He moved eight spaces and his piece landed on an event card. He then picked up an event card that said, "You don't do so hot on your first job. you make the decision of quitting, which causes you to lose money and your house. You lose 12 diamonds and 9 emeralds." The skeleton had ended up paying off a lot more then he could already chew with the game of life. Or rather yet, The Game of Life and Death, humour edition.

It was the enderman's turn again. He gave the wheel a good whirl and it landed on a three. He moved three spaces and his piece landed on an event space. The event card he picked up said, "Your clients throw a surprise party for your future retirement, your parents are involved which makes you blush so hard out of embarrassment. You try to resume work as usual." The enderman just laughed. It actually turned out to be deflated and more devoid of life. He was enjoying it at first, but because of the event card bringing up his parents he was embarrassed hardcore, he knew he was only hoping to be spending the rest of his allowance on therapy at this rate.

It was about a total of six hours, and the skeleton was sick of having to pay off his money, the zombie was staring to fall behind, and the enderman was close to winning. The enderman spun the wheel, and he moved his piece until it landed in the finish line, which also involved an event space. He picked up just about the last event card which said, "All three players lose the game by default. First player goes back to kindergarten, second player must pay off all his expenses, and the third player decides to spend the rest of his life as an introvert." The skeleton was at his limit. he wasn't having it. Even if it was over some kind of stupid board game. He stood up high and screamed at the top of his lungs, "This is malarky! How could i even be forced to pay all my monry because of this?! I could just be in Las Vegas, hanging out with a bunch of pretty ladies, but nonono! I end up losing all my money because of this fumb board game!" He ended up going on a very long rant about how he hated games like this one, and how hated to have to pay off so much of his own money.

The zombie wasn't having his stuff broken, not even in his own home. He screamed, "Enough!" Silence then filled the room. The zombie took a few deep breaths before be said, "I don't know how you could get so upset over some simple board game like this." The skeleton just shoved another event card at his face. The zombie picked up the event card which said, "You find out you secretly like a girl's show about talking ponies, you come out to your parents in which you end up moving to another place." The zombie had already had his attempt to play it cool, but now he was mad. A fight then broke out inside his house while the enderman tried many times to break the fight. A couple of neighbors had overheard the fight, opened their windows and yelled out, "Hey! Will you guys keep it down? People are trying to sleep here!" Silence filled the room once again, as the zombie realized he had his window open.

He walked up to close the window, then sat down to take a few deep breaths. After about a minute he said, "Well, i guess we could always just choose Netflix instead." The others had agreed to his decision. That was until they heard a knock on the door. The zombie opened the door to see a skinny human kid saying, "Hi guys! Am i too late for the game?" The zombie just closed the door in response. It was a way of never telling anyone what was going on in his own home. That was all he needed to do.

The end.


End file.
